counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47
The AK-47 ('''A'utomatic K'alashnikov Model of 19'47)'' 7.62mm is an assault rifle, exclusive to terrorists. Overview The AK-47 costs $2500 (after Beta 2.1) and has 30 rounds of 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition. It has been featured in the Counter-Strike series since Counter-Strike Beta 2.0 and is one of the most common weapons in Counter-Strike, in part due to its power and its infamous reputation. The AK-47's astounding popularity is partly due to its status in pop-culture as the classic assault rifle, and partly due to its efficiency in Counter-Strike. It can be applied well to almost any role, and can even be used as a cheap, non-scoped sniper rifle if the user is skilled enough or has great aim and concentration. The AK has a remarkable efficiency in close range fights as well due to instantly killing an enemy if it hits their head. It is more used for close range than medium range, as its great recoil is much less of a problem in close fights. Advantages * Very high damage; instant kill when shot hits the head. * Fast reload. * Accurate in bursts. * Excels at close to medium range combat. Disadvantages * Low accuracy at long distances. * Slow rate of fire. * Loses accuracy when firing multiple rounds. * High recoil and low precision. Damage Tactics * The best way to be accurate with this weapon is to use short bursts of fire. Make sure that you don't fire more than three rounds at a time. Any round past the third will be too inaccurate. * Headshots kill in one hit with this weapon * For medium range, aim for chest, fire three shots with three clicks. * If stationary, the first shot of this weapon has almost pinpoint accuracy. Use this advantage to make long shots across the map. You may even get a sniper-quality kill * When you get your recoil high, aim for stomach (for offline play) or aim for leg (for online play). * If the recoil gets very high, try aiming at the ground and to the side. This is risky but can get good results. Counter-tactics * Use long-range weaponry against its users. * Avoid all contact with its users! * Use Flashbangs to force them to retreat. * Rush to the user with at least two teammates as the user will get its weapon recoil high. Achievements Kill Trivia * This weapon is present in Left 4 Dead 2, developed by Valve and Turtle Rock Studios. * Even if the magazine is emptied, the player does not pull back the charging handle after reloading. * As in most popular culture, the AK-47 is associated with the "bad guys". * The charging handle, bolt, and ejection port are all on the left side which is the opposite of the real life AK-47. See also *AK-47 image gallery External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Source Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Weapons Category:Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes Weapons Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Online Weapons